Officer Down: Family Moments
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Just a couple of moments with the Rossi/Jareau family and the Hotchner/Prentiss family. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I'M SORRY! I did not mean to be away for so long. My muse ran away after my birthday and didn't come back until now. I don't know where the heck he went but since he's back, I won't question. We're at our next Officer Down story and we're almost at JJ's return to work. Because of this, this story is going to revolve mostly around Dave and JJ and them talking about her return. I'm aiming for a happy story here so let's hope my muse goes that way. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own...not a whole heck of a lot. CM is not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ plopped down beside Dave on the couch after getting Henry tucked in. The little guy was almost three months old and getting so big.

Dave smiled as JJ's head came to rest on his shoulder. "Ready for bed yourself Jen?"

JJ laughed a bit. "I think I might be however, I want to run something by you first."

Dave shut his notebook, which held the notes for his next book and looked down at JJ.

"What's up?" he asked.

JJ sat up and turned to face Dave. "I think once Henry hits three months I'm gonna come back. I know I'll still have at least three weeks of maternity leave left but I feel ready."

Dave thought over what JJ said. He had noticed in the past week or so that JJ seemed restless when she wasn't taking care of Henry. She was constantly cleaning, Dave was almost positive she hadn't even cleaned this much when she was pregnant, and she was always calling him at work to see what he was working on.

"Alright Jen," Dave said. "you wanna talk it over with Hotch or just show up?

JJ smiled, glad to see Dave wasn't fighting her on this. "If I talk to Hotch, he'll most likely try and talk me out of it. I say we surprise our Unit Chief. Of course, I'll have to give Jordan the heads up."

Dave leaned back. "I think she's more then ready to go back to Counter Terrorism."

JJ frowned a bit. "Meaning?"

"Meaning she's found out the BAU may be a bit too much for her." Dave said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" JJ asked.

Dave sighed. Three marriages, you'd think he'd know better then to hide things but he'd kept from JJ how Jordan was struggling lately with the cases so she wouldn't rush back to work before she was ready. So he told her as much.

"I wouldn't have rushed back." JJ said. Dave gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. "I wouldn't. I would, however, have come in and talked to Jordan. Helped her deal with the cases."

"I knew you'd say that." Dave said. "But I also knew Henry needed you so I did it for you. As best I could, anyway."

JJ sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "As long as someone was helping her."

Before the talk could go any further, Henry's cries came over the baby monitor. JJ went to stand up but Dave beat her to it. He kissed her forehead.

"Stay put, I got him." he said before heading to the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he finished cleaning up the rest of dinner. Emily was getting over a cold so he told her to go lay down with Jack and he'd take care of everything. She'd tried to fight him on it but Jack had come up beside her, grabbed her hand and asked, with his best puppy dog eyes for Emily to read to him. Hotch had done his best to hold back his laughter as Emily instantly gave into the young boy and followed him down the hall. Hotch had been a little anxious about Jack coming this weekend but Emily had been at the end of her cold and taking meds for about five days now so he was pretty certain she couldn't pass it to Jack.

Placing the last plate back in the cabinet, Hotch headed down the hall to find Jack and Emily. He stuck his head in Jack's room but didn't find the two so he looked in his and Emily's room and smiled. Emily was curled up on her side of the bed, sound asleep while Jack was laying on his stomach on Hotch's side, with his book in front of him and his little legs kicking back and forth.

Jack's head shot up from the book as he caught sight of his father.

"Shh Daddy," Jack whispered. "Emmy is sleeping."

Hotch nodded and motioned Jack out of the room. Before getting off the bed, Jack pulled the blanket at the foot up and over Emily, then kissed her forehead, like she did with him. Grabbing his book, he slid carefully off the bed and walked over to his father. Hotch shut the bedroom door before picking Jack up.

"I thought Emily was gonna read to you." Hotch said as he took Jack to the living room. It wasn't quite his bed time yet.

"She did but she kept getting sleepy so I tolded her that it was okay to sleep." Jack said.

Hotch smiled at his son and kissed his head. "Good boy. Emily's getting over a cold so sleep is good for her."

"Is that why she kept coughing Daddy?" Jack asked.

Hotch nodded. "Yes it is."

"Will Emmy be okay?" Jack asked.

Hotch nodded once again as he and Jack settled on the sofa, Jack and his book in Hotch's lap. "She'll be just fine Jack. I promise."

Jack rested his head on Hotch's shoulder. "Kay Daddy. Will you read to me?"

Hotch opened the book. "Of course."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave rocked Henry as they stood at the window in Henry's nursery. "I'm telling ya kiddo, hunting is extremely relaxing. You'll see. Once you're old enough, I'll take you out with Mudgie and I'll teach you how."

"I don't think so Dave."

Dave turned with a sheepish grin. "Hey Jen." he looked down at Henry. "We'll have to get Mommy's okay first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long but I don't want to overwork Sirius(my muse). So, it wasn't completely focused on Dave and JJ but when have my stories ever gone as planned? Right! Never! So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
